


The Red Haired Beauty

by Rycmika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycmika/pseuds/Rycmika
Summary: There once was a girl with beautiful red hair...





	The Red Haired Beauty

Once upon a time, there was girl with beautiful red hair.

The girl was known as Olive Flower.

The people of her town adored her, she'd been proposed to by almost every man. But, Olive turned down each and every one of them.

The girl never interacted with the people, only leaving her little cottage on the outskirts of town to shop. But the people didn't mind. 

They longed to see each and everyday. To them, she was like a goddess.

Then, one day the girl failed to go shopping. The people paid no attention to it, thinking she had enough food. 

But, she didn't go to the shopping market the next day, or the next. The people started to worry. 

Olive didn't leave her cottage for a week, and they all decided to check up on her. 

They marched to her little cottage and knocked on the door. They knocked and knocked and knocked. But Olive didn’t answer. 

They eventually broke down the door, worried that the girl might be in trouble. 

They searched the house from top to bottom for the beautiful girl, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. 

The people were baffled, where had the scarlet haired girl gone. 

It wasn't until two months after her disappearance, that the people discovered a seller, the door hidden behind the cottage. 

When they ventured down, they discovered the girl. Body decomposing, hanging from the ceiling by a rope, red hair framing her beautiful face.

Everyone was devastated by the discovery, confused to why the girl would take her own life. 

Until they read her note.

OoOoOoOoO

My whole life, I’ve been living in misery. Everyday I would get fawned over, because of my looks.

At first, I was delighted. I loved how everyone adored me. But after awhile it got old. 

All everyone would do was look at me in awe. No one ever tried to talk to me. The loneliness was unbearable. 

To always have eyes on you. It’s terrifying. So I built my cottage, far away from the town and its people. Only leaving to shop.

Then, I met him. He was perfect. He was everything I wanted.

But he didn't want me. 

He didn't want me for how beautiful I was. He thought he didn't deserve me, he was a lowly farmer, and I was loved by everyone in the town  
It broke me. I locked myself in my cottage, and eventually decided enough was enough. 

I couldn’t live without my love.

OoOoOoOoO

After the people read her letter, they couldn’t believe themselves. Not once had they thought about how she might have felt.

They then took Olives body to the man she loved.

When they returned, they decided to build a statue, to remind them of what had happened to Olive flower. 

A statue of a beautiful girl. With beautiful red hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out the italics


End file.
